Getting to Know your Enemies
by UndecidedEyes
Summary: What happens when two cliques who hate each other are forced together ? Will it spell trouble or can a greater understanding bloom ? Bella and Arya hate each other , What happened ? Will they drag everyone else with them in a game of power and dominance ? IF this doesn't explain it i'm sorry Bella and Edward Arya and Eragon . nearly every Character is here. Get Excited !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Rival groups **

**Arya**

When Bella walked in and swished her hair and laughed touching his arm she knew it meant War . He looked gob smacked that she was flirting with himand it showed on his face . His eyes darted to hers pleading .

'_Help_!' he mouthed and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch . He saw it too and he scowled . His face said it all . She could always read his face , he was such an open book.

His expressions seemed to say 'Seriously Arya , help scare Bella away .'

She smiled back in answer , slightly dipping her head . She wanted to see him suffer a little while longer before she struck . But what was Bella doing ? She already had that Edward guy .

They slowly got into earshot , Eragon first with Bella in tow .

" So, I hear you box now " Bella said , smiling

" Where did you hear that ? " he asked , puzzled

" You know , around . Its not like I cant see the effects " Bella said , slowly running her index finger down the middle of his chest .

Arya saw Red . How dare she , the impertinent pup !

She stood up and stormed over and came to a stop right behind her smug head .

Bella visibly stiffened and turned around sharp, flicking her hair in Arya's face

"Hello Arya , intruding in other peoples business again , I see " Bella sneered her lip curled .

" Why don't you shut up and give that skank hole in your face a chance to heal "Arya shot back her face in an identical sneer , Wrapping her arm around Eragon's back and steering him towards their lunch table . Saphira and Fírnen would be joining them soon .

Eragon grabbed her hand a smile spreading across his face . He stopped her before she sat down , looking at her .

" Did you see her face after you insulted her like that ? " Eragon said , humour sparkling in the depths of his eyes . She chuckled , her hand coming up to rest on his cheek .

" Yes , I enjoyed her look of outrage , But really , what did she think was going to happen ?"

He laughed , pulling her into a hug . " Remind me never to get you upset , Ok? "

"Upset !" she said , outrage colouring her voice . "I was NOT upset "

He froze , realising his mistake . He started backtracking " No ..not upset .. mad…pissed…Any hostile emotion , really "

Wise of Him .

" HEY! What's up ? " Saphira shouted to them from across the cafeteria

They both sat down and looked up . Saphira with her blond hair streaked with a bright blue that matched her eyes and Fírnen with the tips of his chestnut hair dyed a forest green to match his . It had been an idea of Saphira's to dye their hair for their first year anniversary . It had seemed silly to Arya but in the end the decision seemed to fit the couple , Becoming part of who they were together .

Saphira plonked their tray of food down on the table . One person from the group would always buy each other lunch seeing as their orders rarely changed and they all knew each other so well anyways .

Eragons hand reached out to grab a slice of pizza while the other arm snaked around her waist , the fingertips resting on her hip .Arya felt herself shiver and she hoped it wasn't noticed by anyone else at the table . Why must he always have this effect on her ? They had been going out for weeks and she still couldn't quell the jittery feelings she felt when he was near . It made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like _that _feeling . Of course there were other things too . Like how he had looked Saturday night when they were training for the boxing match that was coming up in a few days . Maybe she should get him to wear tank-tops everyday …

" Hey guess what ?" Eragon said drawing the attention of everyone else sitting at the table. "Bella was totally hitting on me " he said , smirking .

Fírnen looked at him " How did you get that Hot chick to hit on _you ?" _

"I dunno , she just sorta jumped on me like a smokin' tornado"

" Excuse me ! Am I invisible ? " Arya almost screeched , glaring at Eragon .

"Don't get me wrong , Arya ," a grin twitching at his lips at her outraged look

" You're a hurricane of beautiful compared to _Her , _She's a candle to your flame , A drizzle to your downpour , No one can beat your raven hair , your emerald eyes or blood-red lips …" he stated , his thumb coming up to caress her bottom lip .

"Need I go on ?" he whispered his face an inch away from hers .

Arya inhaled , her breath catching in her throat , When did he learn to speak like _that_ ? He always had a way with words , but never to _this_ extent .

Fírnens throat clearing snapped her back to reality . She jerked away at the sudden noise slightly embarrassed that she hadn't remembered Fírnen and Saphira sitting at the same table . Boundaries . She must remember not to get carried away when other people were there , she didn't want them thinking she was going soft .Because she wasn't . She was strong and distant , she reminded herself . She didn't want to look like a delicate love-struck girl enraptured by her silly boyfriend .

"Anyhoo…" Saphira said , trying to disrupt the awkward feeling left by the moment of intimacy ." Are you guys going to the school weekend camping trip ?" Saphira asked managing to start up a conversation again . She was always so good at that , seriously ,

Be it raining or shining Saphira always had something to say . She filled almost every silence.

Arya delayed her answer by taking a bite of her apple , letting its flavour dance upon her tongue. The camping trip hadn't crossed her mind at all .It was buried under everything else she had to think about , like worrying Eragon wouldn't get injured at the fight , and how she had to look non-committal in her relationship with Eragon in front of her mother when it was anything but . Now she remembered , the weekend was two weeks from now and the school had always had one for their year , as a _bonding experience _so that they could get to know each other _better _. Thanks , but no thanks . She didn't mind the mud , but Arya wasn't good at making friends and she didn't need anymore , thank you very much . Splitting up clique's and setting them out in the middle of the wilderness seemed like a stupid idea to her .Not to mention that you didn't have a choice either .

"We have to go anyway Saphira , its compulsory" Arya answered her question , distaste colouring her voice .

Saphira took a massive bite out of her double cheese burger , nodding her head in agreement

"I don't care , as long as we're all together" Eragon stated pulling Arya flush against his side .

" Uh , we wont , remember ? , I'm younger then you people " Fírnen said pointing at the other three . Fírnen was only a month younger then Saphira , but his birthday fell _after_ September meaning he was in the year below them . He got sucked into their group because he and Eragon lived on the same road and soon became fast friends . He only got to know Saphira at one of Eragons parties and his and Saphiras relationship had bloomed from there .

"Oh yeah …I forgot .." Saphira said , pouting . Fírnen grabbed her hand , rubbing small reassuring circles on the inside of her palm . He leaned in , whispering something in her ear . She giggled , pulling him into a hug .

They were really cute together Arya thought . She felt happy for Saphira , she deserved someone who made her happy after all the assholes she had gone out with and suffered through . And Fírnen was lucky to have met her .

The lunch bell started ringing , signifying that lunch period was over . They all rushed to finish their meals and stood up to dump their trays . Eragon and Arya waved to Saphira and Fírnen as they both split up to collect their books for the next class . Walking down the corridor , Eragon wrapped his arm around Aryas waist as they both went to her locker.

She turned away from him to open her locker , feeling his chin between her neck and shoulders , his breath warm against the sensitive skin there .His arms encircled her waist . He pressed them both into the cool metal of her locker .

"Eragon….."she breathed out "We have to get to class . . ." she felt her self-restraint slip with each minute .

"Skip with me , we could do something _fun" _He said his voice deeper and huskier then usual .

She turned around in his arms " You know we can't , Nasuada will catch us ." she said thinking about their new principal . " She'd kill us if she found out "

" We're prefects , all the teachers will assume we're off doing something important for the school ." Eragon whispered into her ear .

Its tempting , she thought . They _could_ skip and do something fun , like training or kissing …

Almost like he could hear her thoughts , his lips kissed down her throat , leaving a trail of fire in their wake . She moved her neck to give him a better angle and fisted her hands in his chocolate brown hair . He was always _so good_ at kissing , making her feel weak at the knees whenever his lips were involved .She felt her insides curl up into a ball and she ran her nails across his scalp , making him shiver and moan into her neck . Her rational self argued with her , reminding her that her mother _would_ find out if they skipped . Damn her Connections !

Arya yanked his hair pulling his head away and put a hand on his chest to separate them slightly . She could feel his heartbeat racing under her palm and she grinned up at his face, which was scowling because he had been interrupted .

"To quote Scream_ , ' _Enough stud bucket' " Arya said , chuckling .

They went to collect Eragon's books and then practically ran to their next class .

They both had English with Ms Angela and if they were late again she was going to slaughter them .

Luckily they both made it through the door before she started the class . She looked at Arya and started smirking as she walked across the room .They made a beeline for their seats at the back . They both sat down next to Saphira and Ms Angela called the class to attention .

"Okay class , take out your copies of Romeo and Juliet and I want you all to discuss the dramatic qualities of the brawl scene" Ms Angela said chuckling as most of the class started groaning , because they'd already covered this .

Eragon and Saphira were reasonably happy because they got to talk to each other .

"Hey Arya ?" Saphira called her attention "What's that mark on your neck?" Saphira said smirking at the hickey blooming a bright red on Aryas' cream neck .

Oh my God , I'm going to _kill_ Eragon , Arya thought , her mouth agape . _That_ was what the Teacher was staring at ! Arya felt her cheeks flush and she brought her hand up to feel the blemish . Now she thought about it , it was throbbing .

"Getting busy huh , Eragon ?" Saphira asked waggling her eyebrows at him .

" As busy as I can get , Saphira , _She_ wont let us skip" he said gesturing with his head to Arya .She felt furious at him , He totally knew what he was doing , How is she going to hide this for the rest of the day ?

"Let me ask you this , Eragon" she said annoyance colouring her voice " How , exactly , am I going to hide _this _from my Mother ?"

This obviously stumped him , and he sat there , mouth opening and closing around nothing.

"I have an idea , here , take my scarf , I don't need it" Saphira said giving Arya a sheer emerald green and blue scarf . Arya took it and looked up at Saphiras face .

"My Mom will know its not mine ."

" What does she do , catalogue everything you own ?" said Saphira , a quizzical look on her face .

"Pretty much "

Right then Ms Angela called the class back and continued with the lesson .

They all didn't see each other until the last school bell rung signifying the end of the day.

They met up at Arya's new car , a green Chevrolet Corvette c6 , and the guys instantly shut up , an identical look of desire on their faces .The girls glanced at each other with a knowing look and got into the car , Arya driving and Eragon sitting shotgun .

He had full control of the radio and he started blaring Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana as loud as he could . When the chorus started Eragon moved his head to the rhythm , headbanging .

"I feel stupid , and contagious ,

Here we are now , Entertain us

A Mulatto , an Albino ,

A mosquito , My Libido ,

Yeah ! "

"Seriously Eragon , jeez I'm turning it down , Everyone will think we're gone crazy ! " Arya screeched across the blaring music . When she turned it down everybody's ears In the car were ringing .

With the music now playing in the backround , Arya pulled out of her parking space and into the que of waiting cars . They were behind a silver Volvo c30 and Arya felt irked when she saw Bella and Renesmee run up to the car and get in the back . Before Bella entered the car she glanced back straight at Arya with a smug smile on her face . Arya felt the desire to slap that look clean off the girl's face .

Unfortunately there was two cars between them .

Arya finally got them home after being held up by the Cullen's for far longer then was necessary . At least they had good music to listen to . It was a Nirvana marathon on the radio and Arya got to hear two of her favourites , Come as you are and Smells Like Teen Spirit . Eragon didn't care , he liked all of Nirvana's stuff .

Arya dropped Fírnen and Saphira off at their separate houses and then drove to Eragons house . She pulled up on the kerb and waited for him to get out .

" Well ?"

"Do you wanna come in ?" he said suggestively , his hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck , pulling her closer . He didn't wait for an answer , instead attacking her lips and jaw .

"You know I cant " she said around a gasp . He kissed her again eager , that wasn't exactly a no .

"Broms' not at home , and Roran's at Katrinas'." he said moving down to her collarbone and planting kisses there .

She moaned again as he nipped the skin there . Her hands laced into his hair . She pulled his head back , looking at his expressive dark brown eyes , losing herself for a minute .

" Okay , I'll tell my Mom I'm at Saphiras' doing homework ." she said throwing caution to the wind , to hell with her mother , she didn't control her .

His face lit up like Christmas had come early . They both got out of the car and entered Eragons house .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok**_** , so this is the second Chapter to getting to know your enemies I hope you enjoy it , PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and I will send a kiss to the first person who does . I'm sorry that there is no notes on the other chapter , its my first story so I kinda forgot ,Right , cool beans , lets get down to business …. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

**Chapter two **

**Being nice is not worth the effort **

_**Bella **_

Bella ran into the awaiting silver car not giving a damn that it was her fault she was holding everyone up . She noticed Arya and her boyfriend sitting in a car waiting for them to get a move on .

Oh no , She is going to make Arya pay for that last insult _SO _much .

She squeezed herself into the back seat next to Jacob , Renesmee following behind her . Great , a Jacob/Renesmee sandwich . The temperature shoots up a good 12 degrees from the two living furnaces sitting on either side of her and she starts to feel herself sweat .Just what she needs on a hot summers day like this ….

At least Edward is here , his presence makes everything better until she can get home to his house .She cant wait to get there , she can abandon everything school related and just hang out with him for a couple of hours ,Maybe have a make out session , _that could lead to more . . ._

Just as she's focusing on Edward shirtless ,imagining his face scrunched up into that adorable little look that means he's concentrating , his ice-cold hands working there magic on _her_ _, _his voice interrupts her hot daydream .

"Hey Bella , are you ok ? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes … What's wrong ?" Edward says , a look of concern flitting across his face

"Oh nothing , just daydreaming …." she replies , blushing a deep crimson as she grins down at her lap .

" Good daydream huh ?" he says , smirking at her in the rear view mirror .

"If only you knew " she says looking up ,an identical smirk now on her face .

" Well I could guess , but your pretty hard to read " Edward says, smiling at her .

"Okaaay how about you guys stop that flirting , other people are in the car ,you know "Jacob says interrupting their conversation .

"Well then get out ; my car, my rules ." Edward replies .

" Yeah , but your paying me back for breaking my bike , I told you not to try and mess with the engine , so now I get free car rides from you forever " Jacob says reclining back into the comfortable plush leather seat .

"_Until _I fix it " Edward reminds him .

"Yeah good luck with _that _" Jacob answers .

"Yeah Edward , you're a crap mechanic , stop deluding yourself " Renesmee adds , joining the conversation .

"Do you guys remember that time when he put water in the oil tank , and then he was _so confused_ when his car broke down ? " Jacob reveals , snorting with humour .

The whole car except for Edward bursts into laughter at the remembered situation .

"Hey it was morning and I had just woken up ! " Edward says trying to defend himself .

" No you hadn't it was the middle of the day !" Bella squeals around peals of laughter .

"Oh yeah I forgot you were there ….."Edward replies under his breath , looking sheepish . His reply starts another round of giggles and he tries his best to ignore them .

As much as she wants to continue laughing at his expense she doesn't want him in a really bad humour later so she changes the subject to something different .

"So , are you guys looking forward to the school camping trip?"

"YES" Jacob and Renesmee chorus at the same time , smiling at each other .

When Edward doesn't reply ,she points the question at him .

"What about you Edward ?"

"I couldn't care less "

" Why ? " they all ask .

"Because it just another camping trip , we go on one every other weekend if you guys don't remember " he says his eyes concentrating on the road . Something had changed in his face , the features now set in a brooding expression . Bella was now worried , what had happened ? Was he ok ?

"What's wrong ?" Bella asked , concern colouring her voice .

"What me ? Nothing , I'm fine " he said , smiling , but it didn't reach his eyes . She would drop it now , but she was definitely going to ask him about it latershe just felt really lazy at the moment .

The car ride seemed longer without Edward talking to her . When they finally reached the house Jacob and Renesmee jumped out near the front door and Edward and Bella continued round the back to the garage . When the engine stopped , she turned to him .

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you ? Was it the laughing ? Because you know we were only joking right ?" Bella said , frowning at him .

"No , what are you talking about ? I'm perfectly fine" he replied .His face was calm now , His fingers trying to brush the creases from her forehead , caused by her worrying .

"Actually . . . ." he leaned in closer ,their noses touching , his breath in hers . She closed her eyes , electricity running up and down her spine . His hand closed around the nape of her neck .

"I'm more then fine … "and with that his lips crushed against hers his need obvious . She moaned , pulling him closer , her fingers knotting in his auburn hair . His hand slipped down to rest on the small of her back , pulling them flush against each other .

She was really gasping now , her skin in flames wherever his hands brushed against it . Oh she had missed this today , they had been separated during lunch because a teacher needed his help for something , and she had missed their sneaked make-out session .

But oh, was the wait worth it .

One of his hands slipped down to her hip and under her long sleeved shirt , kneading his thumb against the bone there . Her hips bucked up against him and she sensed him smiling when she cried out in pleasure . She pulled his mouth to her neck , her breathing hard . She wasn't going to be the only one moaning if she had anything to say about it .

She slipped one hand from his hair down his neck , around his broad shoulders and down under his shirt to caress his toned stomach . She could feel her hand raising goose bumps wherever she touched , but when she ran her index finger down his dark snail-trail and over his jeans to cup him there he made the sexiest moan ever , thrusting into her hand .

"Uhhhggghh Bella . . . .please . ."He bit the pulse point on her neck and she felt herself tremble .

My God he was good , too good and she rubbed her hand harder against him and he groaned his hand fisting in her hair .

And everything was going absolutely great , until her stupid knee pushed against some random button on the dash board and the car started blaring out loud noises and beeping and screeching . It didn't help that they both jumped about a foot in the air inside the car which is pretty hard to do without hurting yourself .

Reluctantly they both pulled themselves apart and Bella started rubbing a spot on the top of her head that was already throbbing . Damn there was going to be a bump there now . Great.

Edward stopped the beeping and they both got out of the car . When she walked around to meet him he was sitting on the hood of the car , slightly hunched over the enthusiastic problem in his pants .

" He he he sorry about that , and the whole knee thing . . "she said awkwardly running a hand through her hair , trying to settle it down .

Edward turned to her , his pupils still dilated , making them look inky black. Gosh he was handsome . His hair was sticking up at odd angles , looking dishevelled and rough . He definitely looked sexy .

" No , its fine , it was my fault really , I initiated , and I didn't turn the car off . . .. ." he murmured in a soft voice , his eyes trailing across her and his tongue darted out to lick his red bottom lip . Right , she had to stop looking she was getting more turned on by the second .

I should probably leave like, right now , before I rugby tackle him to the floor and have my wicked way with him ,she thought to herself and she started to move to the garage door . She could feel her heart racing , moving up against her ribs like it was trying to escape and join him instead . Jeez , why did he have to be so alluring ? They had been going out for nearly a year and a half now , and she had expected this uncontrollable feeling at the start , but now ?

"Hey wait up , Bella "she heard Edward call right behind her , his breath tickling the back of her neck , his arm wrapping around her middle . How had he got there so fast ?

"What's wrong ?" he asks , concerned . "Tell me what your thinking…" he whispered .

She turns around to face him , looking up into his eyes.

"Oh nothing , I'm just trying to calm down before I tackle you to the floor " She says grinning . He pulls her closer , and her hands rest on his toned chest .

" Well I wouldn't mind that , but Alice would _kill_ you if you got oil on your clothes " Yeah , stupid Alice , stopping them having fun .

"Well, I don't care about the clothes …." she says grabbing the collar of his dark blue shirt . The whole family always had such nice clothes , courtesy of Alice , but she always treated them like things only for wearing once , so why would it matter if she tore them and got them dirty ?

"Mmm ,Well , lets get inside , or they'll think we got lost " he murmurs and with that he steers her through the door and into the kitchen .

They're greeted with a chorus of "Hey "s and "Hi "s from Renesmee , Emmett and Rosalie and a strange grunting noise from behind the fridge door , where Jacob is _again_ eating something .

"How was school ? " Rosalie asked her ,sitting down at the breakfast bar with a plate of pasta carbonara and some apple juice .

It smelt nice , but there was no point asking if there was any left , when Rosalie was cooking , there was only ever enough for one plate , hers .

"Fine , you know , same old , same old ." she answered , moving over to the fridge , trying to fight Jacob out of the way . Did he really have to eat everything in the fridge ? Thank god she's buying him his own personal fridge for his birthday ,he can eat everything out of _that_ first.

There is nothing left that had already been cooked so she grabbed some ingredients to make tacos and headed over to the counter .

She started to zone out while she was cooking , following through the motions of cutting the onion and the tomato , browning the mince , mixing in the spices and letting the familiar peace that she got from cooking wash over her . This reminded her so much of when she used to be at home with her father , cooking edible food (unlike her mothers) but that had all been taken away when both of her parents had died , they had been coming to collect her from the cinema down in Portland , and she had been expecting only her father to be there , she later found out that her mother had gotten a plane from Florida and was going to surprise her . Well , the car crash had certainly surprised them .

Edwards arms awakened her from her reverie when they coiled around her waist . He placed a kiss on the space where her neck and shoulder met , as if he knew what she was thinking about . Was it so obvious ?

"What ya doin' ? " he enquired in a sing-song voice .

" Makin' Tacos" she replied , copying his tone .

"Smell's good " he complimented . She murmured in agreement .

She looked over her shoulder after a moment , looking up into his face .

"Do me a favour ? Go call everyone , dinner's ready " she asked , and he nodded in consent . Turning , he left the kitchen and walked to the door and started shouting "ALICE , JASPER, JACOB , RENESMEE , EMMETT, ROSALIE , CARLISLE , ESME , DINNER IS READY "

He turned back to her grinning at her frowning face .

" I could have done that myself " she said exasperation colouring her voice .

" Well , that's what you get for being lazy " he stated , still grinning .

Was he serious ?

"Excuse me , but I'm the one making this stupid dinner , you're the one who's lazy "she corrected , catching on to his teasing .

" You know what , I don't think you deserve any now " she continued secretly smirking inside . He started moving over to her , still smiling .

"Aww come on ..please ? " he said , arranging his features into a sad pout . He continued walking over to her his arms stretched out . He was totally up to something now , his eyes sparking with mischief .

" Don't you come _any _further " she said , smiling .

And with that he ran at her , tickling her sides and ribs and under her arms. She couldn't contain her peals of laughter and she tried to squirm out of his arms , but they could have been steel bars for all the success she had . Tears were running down her cheeks by the time he stopped , and she collapsed against his chest tired from all the laughing , still letting out little giggles from her mouth . He hugged her, planting a kiss on the top of her head . They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until everyone was downstairs and seated , and Bella served dinner .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

_**Well, well, well , what do we have here ? An Edward that doesn't have any stupid rules and boundaries ? Yep . This story is going to be a modern AU of twilight and the Inheritance cycle . Bella has no parents in this story because there is already enough bloody characters , in my opinion . Okey-dokie I hope you guys like what I've done with them , Renesmee and Jacob are the same age , Blah-de-blah-de-blah , this story is gonna be filled with little smutty scenes so if you don't like it , lump it . It's rated M for a reason , guys ! Please ,please , please review , I am on my knees here hoping for one , I just want to know if the story is any good . **_

_**I'm sorry it took ages for me to upload this chapter , I was on holidays . Okay I love you guy's bye for now . **_


End file.
